elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Clinton Township Lifts by MagicalLift256
About : HC EleFilms by Technicalboy3000 is a New Jersey elevator enthusiast in Hunterdon County. He is the fourth 'known elevator enthusiast in the state of New Jersey today. He currently has filmed elevators since Kwanzaa Day 2015 in over five states, those including '''New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Connecticut & Washington D.C. '''He prefers to film elevators that have character instead of just a plain old high speed elevator which could be found in any major city. Previous names *Uphoisting Experiences by Technicalboy3000 *Specialty Elevators & UEE's by Technicalboy3000 *Specialty Elev8rs & UEE's by Technicalboy3000 *Technicalboy3000 *Hunterdon County EleFilms by Technicalboy3000 *'Current: HC EleFilms by Technicalboy3000 *'Future (as of June 2018):' Hunterdon Lifts by StreamCepticon40000 or HC Lifts by StreamCepticon40000 Preface & History : It all started in Washington D.C., at their city center Marriott hotel. It was 11:00 PM on December 26TH 2015 when he checked into the hotel. A set of four high speed 80s Westinghouse elevators were the first of many. Without hesitation, as he approached them, he got out his Nokia Lumia 1020 (at the time running Windows Phone 8.1), opened the video camera app & started filming straight away. He could remember when he filmed the elevator, it was one of the most exciting high rise moments he had ever experience. Along with that, he could also recall recording the numbers changing on the floor indicator, getting a view of the cab interior & getting numerous still shots of the buttons during the short ride to the twelfth floor, where his room was. History Before filming : He has been interested in elevators since October 2014, when he overcame his fear of elevators at the Newark Liberty International Airport. Since he overcame his fear of them in 2014, he has ridden numerous different elevators between that day & the day he has started filming. During that stretch of time, he had ridden 1x Kone, 5x Westinghouse (Rfb Schindler), 1x Thyssen, 7x Otis. : His FIRST ELEVATOR '''he could recall riding was when he was two years old (2003), living in Atlanta, Georgia, with his parents. One day, his parents decided to take him to his father's five story office building in Lawrenceville, Georgia, a suburb of Atlanta, which had two very slow Westinghouse hydraulic elevators. He asked, "what's that weird looking thing?". His father told him it's his elevator. He then turned to it to see two walls open, opposite of each other, to a small, dim-lit room. The room was very small, but up on one side of the doors. he could see buttons on the wall. He went ahead & reached for the button that had the number "5" on it. A few second later, the "imaginary walls" started closing towards each other. He heard a whoosh (similar to a swimming pool motor), felt a gentle jolt & the slow journey to the fifth floor was enroute. : When Technicalboy3000 & his parents got off the elevator on the fifth floor of the building, he looked out the window, only to become amazed at how tiny everything looked from where he was. "It's magic!", he shouted. It was the '''first elevator' '''he could recall riding. Elevator incidents before filming : However, he had his first elevator incident when he was five years old, at a very old, late 30s apartment flat in Brooklyn NYC, which was 7 stories tall. It was one of his family friends' apartment complexes in New York City, which had a very old, pink-cabbed, partially window-doored, black-buttoned, slow. 2-speed Otis elevator. One day, they were going to a very fancy dinner at his family friends' apartment house on the fourth floor. When he & his parents were in the elevator, it stopped hard, dead cold between the second & third floors of the building. The screech was loud enough for nearby tenants to hear it. Technicalboy3000 '''didn't panic'. In fact, he wasn't even the slightest bit scared when the elevator broke down. The alarm button did not work & there was no emergency phone. The elevator sat there for five whole minutes, before it decided to move again towards the fourth floor. As he was stuck, he played with the buttons & tried all 49 different button combinations to try to get the elevator to work again. When it did work, the doors opened on the fourth floor & they were only a few minutes late to fiesta. This was the ONLY time he has gotten stuck before he started filming. '''However, the last elevator he rode before he started becoming afraid of them was a 12-story Montgomery A-Series elevator at the Grand Hyatt Atrium hotel in Washington D.C, when he was 10 years old (December 30TH 2011). '''He has ridden ZERO elevators in 2012. Fear of elevators : Technicalboy3000's fear of elevators started in January 2013, when he watched a video on YouTube of multiple people getting stuck about 50FT underground on a NYC MTA elevator for one hour. Because of this, he could not step into a single elevator that wasn't scenic from then until October 2014. His most fearful day during this fear was February 22nd 2014, when he went to Howe Caverns, but became intimidated by how deep the cave was, alongside having NO emergency exits. The only way down was by elevator & only one car was in service that day, making him very afraid. He refused to ride that elevator to avoid a possible risk of being trapped underground. The elevator incident that happened when he was a toddler had nothing to do with it. After the fear : On October 26TH Technicalboy3000 willingly rode the glass elevator at Newark Liberty International Airport's green carpark. '''It was a four story Kone glass roped hydraulic. That was the day he conquered his fear. After that day, he hadn't seen a single elevator until the second day of 2015, when he went to the CocoKey Indoor Waterpark in Mount Laurel, NJ, which had two 1980s Westinghouse '''traction elevators (refurbished 2000s by Schindler), along with a 2000s Schindler 330A hydraulic elevator at the waterpark building itself. Being that his room was on the top floor of the hotel, he had no choice but to use the elevator & he willingly rode it when other people occupied it. This was the first of quite a few times between that day & Kwanzaa Day 2015 where he had no choice but to use the elevator. During : Since December 2015, he has filmed quite a lot of elevators to this day. The first he filmed was a 15+ story Westinghouse 2 m/s high speed 1980s traction elevator at the Marriott Metro Center in Washington D.C. They were some of his favorites he had ever filmed due to their character. : Since then, he has filmed numerous different types of elevators including numerous' MRL traction elevators '(his first MRLs since he was a toddler). In February 2017, he filmed his very first Otis Gen2 elevator in the ROW NYC hotel & in March 2017, he filmed his very first ThyssenKrupp MRL elevator at One World Trade Center. : After that, he has filmed a number of different elevators the following year (2016). He has filmed one of the elevators at his aunt's apartment flat in Queens NYC (70s Otis replaced with generic & Monitor TR), both elevators at the TownePlace Suites by Marriott in Scranton PA, one of the elevators at the Rochester Airport Marriott, both of the working elevators at the Courtyard by Marriott Fort Lauderdale Beach, one Kone elevator at Newark Airport, both Schindler 330A elevators at the Springhill Suites by Marriott in Scranton PA, a Schindler MT elevator at Kennedy Airport, two Fujitec elevators (one stuck) at Kennedy Airport, a generic Schindler hydro at Kennedy Airport, two modernized Westinghouse glass elevators at the Embassy Suites Secaucus Meadowlands, 4 Schindler elevators at the Marriott Marquis in New York City & both Kone EcoDisc MRL elevators at his dad's friend's NJ apartment. 2016 was the year he started riding traction elevators by himself, while 2017 was the year he started riding hydraulic elevators by himself. : On the night of July 30 2016, he rode the elevator by himself for the first time. Although the trip was for only a couple of floors, he managed to be the only person in the elevator during the entire trip. He felt satisfied so much by that experience, : 2017 was the absolute best year in terms of elevator photography. Throughout 2017, he has filmed a bunch of different popular elevator models '''fillmed frequently by the U.S. elevator filming community. He has also broken some of his own records, '''two of them broken in Florida alone. *He has ridden & filmed his first Dover Impulses in at least five years, during hiHe has filmed his first 'Elevonic 411 during his February Florida trip. This was the first elevator he had ridden since he was a toddler. It was the fastest elevator he has ridden or filmed in Florida & also the tallest. * He has filmed his '''first ' in New York City. This was also the first Otis Gen2 he ever rode. * He has filmed his first ThyssenKrupp MRL elevator in New York City at 1 WTC. This was also the first ThyssenKrupp MRL he ever rode. * He has filmed his first Schindler 330A by himself in August. This was the second Schindler 330A he has filmed. * He has filmed his first Dover traction elevator in July, though '''has been modernized 25 years later by ThyssenKrupp. That elevator is still on the original motor, but the logic had been slightly upgraded. It was 17 stories tall. * On July 20, the same day he filmed the Dover traction elevator, he went ahead & filmed a 30 story Otis Elevonic 411 elevator at the Borgata, by himself. To this day, it was the tallest & fastest elevator he had ridden or filmed by himself. * On October 8TH, he managed to film the oldest '''elevator had ever ridden on his own. It was a 1985 OTIS, but '''as of December it has been modernized. This was the oldest elevator he had ever ridden by himself & one of the oldest he had filmed so far. * On Christmas Day, Hartford & New Haven became two more of his favorite cities to film elevators, after being impressed by the attitudes exhibited by the 2000's Otis Elevonic 411's at his (Hartford's) downtown Marriott hotel, his convention CTR's 330A & his brother's (New Haven's) Omni hotel's thrilling 1990s Otis Elevonic 411's which had replaced 1960s Otis Autotronics. * On December 31ST, he filmed four of the oldest elevators he has filmed so far, which were 1970s scenic generics. These were the second elevators he has filmed to this day. They were completely unmodernized. However they were extremely temperamental & had very outdated emergency telephone systems so he decided to ride the elevator with other people when he filmed it. * In February 2018, he filmed his oldest elevator so far which was a 1960s cheap legacy OTIS black button hydraulic built in 1972 at Newark Liberty International Airport. * In February 2018, he has filmed his first Westinghouse elevators since 2015 (from the 80s). However, during the summer of 2018, there is a possibility he may be returning to film the same elevators with better takes. Current elevator incidents : Since he started filming, he has gotten stuck in three more elevators '''(2 of them he filmed). These encounters lasted '''15 seconds, 20 seconds & 3 minutes. His most recent elevator incident happened at around 3:10 PM on December 23RD 2017, for roughly 3 minutes, at the Courtyard by Marriott Hartford Cromwell in Cromwell, Connecticut. This was the only incident of the three that he did not film. When the doors closed on the third floor, he was standing in the elevator, no floor buttons lit. When he went for the door open button, the interlock refused to release. The doors were not opening, so he tried multiple times, with no luck. His only escape was going to a different floor. Luckily the elevator eventually went down to the second floor & opened its doors there, otherwise he would have been stuck for a few hours. * 20 Seconds; second Fujitec hydraulic elevator at Kennedy Airport Terminal 1 (NYC) on October 12 2016 * 15 Seconds; modernized Westinghouse traction scenic elevator at Embassy Suites (Secaucus) on June 24 2017 * 3 Minutes; Otis hydraulic elevator at Courtyard by Marriott Hartford Cromwell (Cromwell) on December 23 2017 Filming Equipment History : For his first few elevator videos, he used his Windows Phone 8.1 to film them. Then, during his first plane trip to Fort Lauderdale, he used his 2010 Sony Handycam to film the epic brand new ThyssenKrupp Momentum elevators at the Courtyard Fort Lauderdale Beach. During his trip to Albany in June 2017, he used his brand new Samsung Galaxy S8 to film the high speed 8-story Otis elevators at the Albany Marriott. #Windows Phone 8.1 #Sony Handycam (2010, misplaced) #Samsung Galaxy S7 #'Samsung Galaxy S8 (current)' : He primarily uses Google Photos to save space on his phone & to safely back up all of his elevator videos into the cloud for unlimited storage. This has been convenient for him because he could now download the videos as a ZIP file from Google Photos on his computer to be able to edit the videos in Windows Movie Maker. Another important fact is that as of October 2017, he has started referring to elevator as lift. However, he still refers them to "elevator" on comments posted on videos posted by elevator enthusiasts who prefer commenters use the term "elevator" instead of "lift". His favorite elevators to film : Technicalboy3000 most of the time prefers hydraulic elevators over tractions because, due to his experiences, he has had a lot more fun in most of the hydraulic ones due to their character. Also, some of the hydraulic elevators he has recently been on & filmed sounded like music to his ears 'when going up. The only times he prefers to film a traction elevator is if he knows it will be epic, knows it will be worth filming, it's at one of his favorite cities to film or if it's one of his favorite models on the market today. His favorite hydraulic elevator models are the '''Otis HydroFit MRL & the ThyssenKrupp EnduraMRL '''due to their very loud motors. : Another important thing to note is that he prefers a truly epic elevator with character over a typical high speed elevator. Those are the ones that truly attract a larger audience on his YouTube videos . Traction elevators used to be his favorite, until he started seeing a broader variety in the ways his hydraulic elevators worked. '''Therefore, hydraulic elevators are now his general favorites to film, '''as he admires the character they provide, along with a slower ride, which allows to capture the epicness on film for a longer, more satisfying length of time. '''Speed does ''not matter to him, character does. '''On the contrary, he does have a couple of favorite traction elevator models, but some of his ''most'' favorites are the Schindler 5500 MRL & the Schindler high rise 7000 due to them being time-efficient with FULL intelligent leveling & FULL predoors. : : So far, he has not filmed a Schindler 5500 yet, but he has filmed a Schindler 7000 in New York City when he went to the Marriott Marquis on Christmas Day 2016 and a Schindler 3300 in a suburb not far from Atlantic City. : : '''His most favorite elevator is an Otis Gen2. His favorite U.S. cities to film elevators : Direct cities he has been to, along with the number of times he has visited them AND FILMED ELEVATORS so far, have been bolded.' '''Places within the general area of the city have been ''italicized. Cities being added in the future are underlined. #Charlotte, North Carolina #Indianapolis, Indiana #St. Louis, Missouri #Kansas City. Missouri #San Diego, California #San Francisco, California #Sacramento, California #Los Angeles, California #Houston, Texas #Dallas, Texas #'Fort Lauderdale, Florida (2)' #''Miami, Florida (1)'' #Atlanta, Georgia #Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania #Milwaukee, Wisconsin #Chicago, Illinois #'Hartford, Connecticut (2)' #'New Haven, Connecticut (1)' #White Plains, New York #'Atlantic City, New Jersey (2)' #'Secaucus, New Jersey (3)' Cities & states he has currently filmed elevators at *'Direct' favorite cities were italicized, subcities were underlined. New York State *New York City *Poughkeepsie *Albany *Fishkill New Jersey *Newark *''Secaucus'' *Morristown *''Atlantic City'' *Piscataway *Bridgewater Pennsylvania *Easton *Lancaster *Scranton Connecticut *Cromwell *''Hartford'' *''New Haven'' 'Washington D.C.' Florida *''Fort Lauderdale'' *Weston *Key West In addition, his six favorite U.S. states to film elevators include: #'North Carolina' #'New Jersey' #'California' #'Florida' #'Texas ' #'Connecticut' Least favorite elevator buttons His least favorite elevator buttons are: *Monitor TR in all typical variants except for 1500 & the variants with the halo. In specific situations where EPCO SSL or MML has horribly modernized a former old elevator, he prefers it be remodernized again with Monitor TR. *EPCO SSL/MML (He can't stand this fixture one bit) favorite elevator buttons : His favorite elevator buttons include: :* MAD BS Moon with the pin mount tactile :* MAD BS Classic''' with the flush mount julius ''(which is what ThyssenKrupp uses a lot of) :*Innovation Pinnacle :*''Innovation Prestige'' :*Innovation Premier :*Innovation Bruiser :*Innovation Decorator :*Innovation Universal :*''Otis Series 1'' & 3 :*Black Buttons :*EPCO SPR / Singapore & OIP :*''Monitor PC'' & HPS 1300 Underlined means he has filmed at least one elevator with those buttons. Italicized means it was in the general area of one of his favorite elevator filming cities. His #1 most favorite 3rd-party elevator button is Innovation premier. However, he hasn't filmed any or been on any with that fixture. Types of elevators he has filmed so far Favorite cities are also underlined. Subcities or suburbs in the general area of a favorite city are italicized. *1980s Westinghouse Selectomatic Mark V, first film in Washington DC *1980s Westinghouse Hydraulic, first film in Atlantic City *1960s Otis hydraulic, first film in Newark *Otis Elevonic 411M (early 2010s model), first film in New York City *Otis Elevonic 411M (late 2000s model), first film in Atlantic City * (late 1990s model), first film in New Haven *Otis Elevonic 411 (early 2000s model), first film in Fort Lauderdale * (though has been slightly upgraded), first film in Albany * , first film in New York City *Otis 211H, first film in Scranton * , first film in Fort Lauderdale * , first film in New York City *ThyssenKrupp Endura Mod, first film in Poughkeepsie *ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch, first film in New York City *ThyssenKrupp Hydraulic (2000s model), first film in Bridgewater Township *Fujitec hydraulic, first film in New York City *Fujitec traction, first film in New York City * , first film in New York City * , first film in Scranton * , first film in New York City *1st Generation MRL, first film in '''''Hamilton * , first film in New York City * , first film in Fort Lauderdale * , first film in Secaucus *Kone Hydraulic, first film in Newark * , first film in Morristown *Mid 80s Otis Series 1, first film in Cromwell *Late 90s Otis Series 1, first film in New Haven *Otis HydroAccel, first film in Cromwell *Dover Impulse, first film in Key West *Dover Traflomatic, first film in Atlantic City *Miami VR, first film in Fort Lauderdale *Generic HYDRO (2000s model), first film in New York City *Generic TRAC (2010s model), first film in New York City *Generic TRAC (2000s model), first film in New York City *Generic HYDRO (1970s model with black GAL & white halo), first film in Piscataway/Somerset Township Most Known places he has filmed elevators at *Embassy Suites Secaucus Meadowlands (Secaucus) *New York City Marriott Marquis (New York City) *One World Trade Center (New York City) *Courtyard Fort Lauderdale Beach Marriott (Fort Lauderdale) *Albany Marriott (Albany) *Borgata (Atlantic City) *Tropicana (Atlantic City) Top travel highlights *Kwanzaa Day 2015 Washington DC *July 2016, February 2017 Fort Lauderdale & Miami *December 2016, June 2017, November 2017, December 2017 Secaucus *July 2017, February 2018 Atlantic City *December 2017 Hartford & New Haven *December 2016, February 2017, March 2017 New York City : Another important thing to note is that he has frequently visited the Embassy Suites Secaucus Meadowlands & is currently his most frequent place to film elevators. He has visited the Embassy Suites Secaucus Meadowlands twice in 2017 within a time period of roughly 5 months. Those three elevators became the most memorable of his teenhood & are some of his teenhood favorites. : : Since the start of his elevator filming career, he has successfully filmed elevators in the big apple four times, '''including the Marriott Marquis in Times Square where he filmed his first Schindler Miconic 10's '''on Christmas Day 2016, the ROW NYC hotel where he filmed his first Otis Gen2 on 11 February 2017, a 100-story ThyssenKrupp elevator in the World Trade Center on 4 March 2017 & a 20-story private hospital with Otis Elevonic 411M elevators (former Montgomery A-Series) on 24 May 2017. '''This, again, is '''ironic '''as New York City is his least favorite city for elevator filming. : Notable/popular places where he has filmed during his career (Places he has filmed at '''at least twice) :*Borgata hotel in Atlantic City :*Courtyard by Marriott Fort Lauderdale Beach in Downtown Fort Lauderdale :*TownePlace Suites by Marriott Scranton Wilkes Barre in Scranton :*Courtyard by Marriott Hartford Cromwell in Cromwell :*Embassy Suites by Hilton Secaucus Meadowlands in Secaucus :*Springhill Suites by Marriott Scranton Wilkes Barre in Scranton YouTube involvement with SkyscraperSim * From September 2015 (three months before joining the elevator community as Uphoisting Experiences by Technicalboy3000), he has been uploading simulated elevator videos regularly to his YouTube Channel with Skyscrapersim. He uses open-source screen recording software called Bandicam to film the elevators in buildings he builds using the Beno Building Creator '''online building creation tool. To date, he has built almost 500 buildings on Beno Skyscrapersim & has the username '''techboy3000 on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum. His skyscrapersim-oriented elevator videos sometimes score over 1,000 views per video & have played a major role in his subscriber count being where it is right now. * Even before he was on YouTube (officially September 2015 for first Skyscrapersim videos, December 2015 for first real elevator videos), he has been simulating elevators on Skyscrapersim (without screen recording them) since April 2014. This is the earliest he has been in any way involved with the elevator community. Since September 2017, he has been off Skyscrapersim for a while, for no real reason. However, as of March 2018, he has been getting reacquainted to Skyscrapersim, but not with a couple of serious problems. Bandicam '''has stopped working on his Windows PC in the beginning of March 2018, resorting in him exploring multiple other third party options. His best alternative so far was '''DVDVideoSoft Screen Recorder. * Although videos will not be as high quality as they are on Bandicam, he plans to keep uploading new Skyscrapersim oriented content to his YouTube channel, hopefully soon. * His username on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum is techboy3000. Future big plans for elevator filming * SOME OF THE FOLLOWING are unconfirmed. * 2018: Secaucus, New Haven, '''Boston, Hartford, Pittsburgh, New York City, '''Atlantic City ** During the late spring of 2018, he plans to film some local elevators in Clinton, NJ and Flemington NJ. ** In December 2018, he plans to film some elevators in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Hartford, Connecticut, or Secaucus NJ. ** He has no plans to film any elevators in Scranton PA until further notice. ** His plans to go to Atlanta, GA during the summer of 2018 have been''' scrapped out of the books'. He will instead be filming some local elevators in Clinton Township, NJ, Flemington, NJ, Lebanon, NJ, Morristown, NJ or Bethlehem, PA. There is a ''slight possibility he could be going to Atlantic City, NJ. * 2019 (or the year he graduates from high school): Secaucus, Charlotte, Los Angeles, Fort Lauderdale, Miami, '''New York City, '''Hartford, New Haven, Atlantic City ** During the summer he graduates from high school, he wants to film lots of elevators in Los Angeles, Fort Lauderdale, Charlotte, '''or other favorite city of his '''will be '''21. ** During a weekend on the first half of February 2019, he plans to re-film some elevators he has already filmed in '''Atlantic City to celebrate his 18th birthday. ** During the first six months of 2019, he plans to film elevators in Secaucus a couple of times, as well as a couple local elevators in Clinton, NJ. ** Once he has his driver's license, he plans to film many more elevators throughout the state of New Jersey during the earlier or later half of 2019, ''including Secaucus.'' ** Also in June 2019, he plans to upgrade his phone to a Samsung Galaxy S10 before his graduation trip, which is supposed to have a better camera. ** During the summer of 2019, he plans to film his childhood elevator & teenhood elevator right before he goes on his graduation trip. Website, YouTube, Google+, blog : Website: '''https://technicalboy3000.weebly.com/ : '''YouTube Channel: youtube.com/user/technicalboy3000 : Google+: '''googleplus.com/technicalboy3000 : '''EleFilm Blog: elefilm.blogspot.com Elevator videos from four of the nearest 'of his ''currently 16 favorite cities to film Trivia & interesting facts '''Not all of the bullet points in the trivia may be entirely true. *He has filmed elevators in Secaucus three times '''so far. *He has filmed elevators in Secaucus '''twice in 2017 alone. *His main teenhood elevators are found in the Embassy Suites Secaucus Meadowlands in downtown Secaucus, which are 9 story Westinghouse DC motor glass elevators which have been modernized with Innovation Prestige fixtures. His other teenhood elevators can be found in the Courtyard by Marriott Fort Lauderdale Beach in Fort Lauderdale '''(2016 ThyssenKrupp Momentum) and the Borgata hotel in '''Atlantic City, He has filmed the elevators in the Embassy Suites Secaucus Meadowlands twice in 2017 alone. *All of his childhood elevators are in New York City. *All of his teenhood elevators are in his favorite cities to film. *His main childhood elevator is a 3 story 2-speed AC motor 1950s Otis traction black button elevator in New York City. '''His other two childhood elevators are a 1930s Otis in Brooklyn & a 1940s generic in Queens. *His most favorite third party elevator fixture is '''Innovation Premier. *His most favorite generic elevator fixture brand is Innovation. '''MAD is second place. *He has filmed elevators in Fort Lauderdale '''twice so far. *He has filmed elevators in Atlantic City twice so far. *He has filmed elevators in the greater vicinity of Hartford twice '''so far. *He has currently filmed elevators in '''six '''of his 16 favorite U.S. cities to film, including Key West, which counted for elevator videos from the greater area of '''Miami. **Fort Lauderdale Rank 7 **''Miami (KEY WEST)'' Rank 8 **Hartford Rank 13 **New Haven Rank 14 **Atlantic City Rank 15 **Secaucus Rank 16 *He has currently filmed elevators multiple times in three of his 6 favorite U.S. states to film. These include New Jersey, Florida & Connecticut. *He has filmed & speed recorded elevators at 35 different buildings throughout 2017. *His first elevator of 2018 was a standard ThyssenKrupp hydraulic '''from the 2000s. *His four favorite hotels are (in order from most to least favorite): **Courtyard Fort Lauderdale Weston (Fort Lauderdale/Weston, Florida) **Tropicana (Atlantic City, New Jersey) **Borgata (Atlantic City, New Jersey) **Courtyard Hartford Cromwell (Hartford/Cromwell, Connecticut) *Each of the four hotels are located in either of his '''six favorite U.S. states. *The oldest elevator he's filmed was a 60s version of a 1970s Otis elevator. *He has been stuck in four elevators since 2005. *He has filmed two Kone EcoDiscs, six Otis Gen2's, one ThyssenKrupp Synergy & one Schindler 3300. *He has filmed at least 10 MRL traction elevators since 2016. *His most favorite '''elevator is the Otis Gen2 elevator. *As he continues watching YouTube videos, he plans on putting Indianapolis and Dallas on his list of favorite cities to film elevators due to the majority of the elevators in those cities running the way he likes them to run (just by watching videos) or having a kind of button that he likes. *Continuing to watch YouTube videos & being mostly fascinated by what he sees, he is also planning to add '''San Francisco and Sacramento '''to his list. He is also considering adding '''White Plains to his list. If he makes these additions, he should have 21 favorite cities to film elevators & White Plains will become his first & only favorite city in New York. *He has been fascinated greatly after watching many White Plains elevator videos. *He has been a member of the elevator community since December 2015. *The first time he filmed a Gen2 elevator (his favorite) was in New York City, his least favorite city to film elevators. *2017 was his best year for elevator filming. *His most favorite city to film elevators (in the U.S.) is Charlotte. However, other staple favorites include Secaucus, Atlantic City & Fort Lauderdale, which are cities he has filmed elevators in the past MORE THAN ONCE. *He hasn't ridden in his childhood elevator since he was 10 years old. *He is one of few elevator filmers in the community who blog on a regular basis. Category:Elevator filmers from the United States Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator filmers with a website